


Solutions

by TheSubservientHuman



Series: Subservient's Depressing Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Body Isssues, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubservientHuman/pseuds/TheSubservientHuman
Summary: Hey guys I know this probably isnt the best thing I've ever written, it's completely unbeta-ed, I wrote this on my phone with my mom interrupting me every five second demanding to know "who I'm talking to."I just wanted to get something out here for you guys. I know i dropped the ball on my Riverdale fic (though it IS STILL ON GUYS, once i get the time to complete chapter three.) and I just havent really been around talking to anybody. I promise with all of my heart that I'll try my damnest to be better now. Ive delt with what happened and now we can start over.





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know this probably isnt the best thing I've ever written, it's completely unbeta-ed, I wrote this on my phone with my mom interrupting me every five second demanding to know "who I'm talking to."  
> I just wanted to get something out here for you guys. I know i dropped the ball on my Riverdale fic (though it IS STILL ON GUYS, once i get the time to complete chapter three.) and I just havent really been around talking to anybody. I promise with all of my heart that I'll try my damnest to be better now. Ive delt with what happened and now we can start over.

Staring at the mirror,

Wondering what I've become.

Folds of fat covering up peoples view of the dark circles.

And in turn the dark cloud that covers me.

It's disgraceful. There must be something I could do.

An escape, perhaps.

I look down, and I think I might have found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was the thing that happend.


End file.
